Christopher Cox (Go!Animate)
Christopher is the main antagonist of the christopher grounded videos and is the secondary antagonist of the Andrea gets grounded videos and sometimes is the main protagonist of the videos and the main protagonist of the Life With/Without Tricia Franchise. Christopher is currently living in New York City. This led to suggestions (albeit brushed off by his creator) that he was suffering from stroke. He was heavily criticized by parents for teaching children how to throw temper tantrums when they do not get their way. Go!Animate Life In the GoAnimate realm, since Christopher is 13, Christopher is the complete opposite of his real life version, as he's not a well-behaved person at all. He is one of the worst troublemakers of all times. Unlike in the actual Christopher series, the GoAnimate version portrays him as having a wife named Andrea who married in 2011. He has been shown to love Fake VHS Openings. Apparently, he created some of his own. For example, he created the openings to Caillou from 1977 (It's was 1999) and Teletubbies: Season 1 from 1904 (It's was 1997 but in DVD in 2007). In some videos, he has Samuel gets grounded VHS tapes (based off the YouTube Poop of the same name) and it's a bunch of surreal videos with Christopher having the Eric voice. But during the Better Choice Campaign, Christopher became good like his real-life version, and now he's no longer a troublemaker. Although most goanimate users still portray him as a troublemaker. Voice Eric, Kidaroo (When he was mad), Scary Guy (When he was seriously mad) Family Christopher (age 37) Voice: Eric/Young Guy Julie's Voice: Kimberley. David's Voice: Diesel. Jennie (Older cousin, age 37) Voice: Kate. Andrea (Wife, age 26 or 27) Voice: Julie. Edward (Father, age 69) Voice: Eric. Tricia (Mother, age 70) Voice: Julie. Melanie (Younger cousin, age 32) Voice: Ivy Alakay (Younger cousin, age 35) Voice: Brian Richard (Grandfather, age 103) Voice: Diesel Pat (Grandmother, age 104) Voice: Kimberley Age Terrellble's Christopher is 12 years old (born 2004) sometimes users say Christopher is 13 (born 2003) and rarely some users say Christopher is 14 years old (born 2002), users say that Christopher looks like he is 25 years old (born February 14, 1991), he is actually 37 years old (born March 14, 1979). Trivia *Christopher is the number one choice by GoAnimate users for the role of the main antagonist. *In the GoAnimate Community, he is immaturely considered to be the worst fictional character in history. *He has the minds of Gold Helping. *In some goanimate videos Christopher likes Andrea but in others he hates her. His other likes/dislikes also appear to alter due to the flowing timeline in goanimate. *His age are 37 turning 38 (terrellble) *His name is pronounced differently by many of the voices, e.g. voices like Paul and Julie say "Kay low", while voices like David and Kalya (or Kayla) say it as "Kay eye you". But the most famous pronounciation of his name is by voices like Eric or Brian who say "Kayloo". Category:Comedy World Category:Comedy World (characters) Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Top (characters) Category:Good Characters Category:Former Troublemakers Category:Good Guys Category:Dead Horses Category:Troublemakers Category:Big Time Troublemakers Category:Richard Nixon Family Category:All Time troublemakers Category:Characters Category:1979 Births Category:Villains Category:Sometimes Good Category:Bad Guys Category:Bad users Category:Bad Characters Category:Heroes Category:Boys